


How Stars Were Made

by The_wallflower_101



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wallflower_101/pseuds/The_wallflower_101
Summary: Fairy tale about how stars were made





	How Stars Were Made

Once upon a time two different worlds lived apart. The exact two world living furthest away from each other. Death and life. Death was fallen in love with life over centuries watching it creating beautiful creatures only formed by life’s rare kind of mysterious magic.

Death was shy though and could not build up the courage to confess his true feelings to earth. But in order to secretly declare its love it decided to give life a gift. Each time a person left the life to join death he would ask them for their glint in the eye, all of them gladly handed it over, as soon as death told them what for. - He would take the glint and place it a very special place. It took him a while. One day after collecting lots and lots of glints he despised it was time. So he began spreading the glints, and they were made into the most perfect patterns. Finally at night it was done.

The last sun drop was just fallen as the final glint were placed life decided to look at her masterpiece of a living but when she looked into the night it was not pitch black as usual no this time small pieces of light were dancing at the dark night sky, making it seem like a painting in the sky. That was when death approached her. He explained that even though they may never could be together, they would always be connected by the sky.  
Never would life have to mourn about its loss, she could just stare at the sky and observe thee former living smiling back at her.

And even though life and death had to go separate ways they would always be united by the creation the had formed together, to remind them, of the importance of each other.


End file.
